


Exam blues

by Cococrunchy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, One Shot, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cococrunchy/pseuds/Cococrunchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura runs into a little trouble during her bio paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking in. First time writing for this fandom, hopefully you will enjoy this one-shot!

[Laura]

You knew something like this was going to happen. Of course you’ll screw up after studying your ass off for this bio paper. Your day just can’t get any worse than this; first, you overslept in the morning, then when you finally rushed out of your dorm room with your breakfast (a chocolate cupcake with peanut butter filling that is super moist on the outside and when you bite through to the centre the filling just oozes out…okay Hollis focus!) you ran into this girl and ended up dropping your barely eaten cupcake on the floor (you haven’t even gotten through to the filling yet!). And then now this.

You groan inwardly as you raised your hand to catch the attention of one of the invigilators.

“Um, sorry ma’am, I forgot to bring my pencil?” You squeaked out at the imposing invigilator, who was frowning down on you for interrupting her super important task of intimidating students who just entered the examination hall.

“Miss Hollis, you do realize that this is a multiple choice question paper? The only thing that you really needed to bring was a pencil?”

“Er yes I know! I’m so sorry I was up the whole night cramming for this paper because bio really is my weakest subject and science is just so baffling to me it’s like magic, nothing makes sense! I must have left my pencil under my notes and I forgot to pack it when I rushed out of my room this morning. I still don’t quite understand…”

“Miss Hollis. So how do you want me to help you out here?” The invigilator interrupted. Geez. She must be so eager to get back to intimidating the other students.

“Oh! Oh right. I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow a pencil from you?” You asked, flashing her what you feel is your most winning smile.

“I’ll see what I can do.” With that, she turned on her heels and stalked towards the desk at the front of the room and began rifling through the drawers. Moments later she was walking back towards you, placing a short, stubby, and blunt pencil on your desk.

“That’s the only pencil I could find, I guess you’ll just have to make do with it.”

You sighed, resigned to your fate, and began filing out your details on the MCQ sheet as best as you could with the blunt pencil. Despite your best efforts most of the circles you were shading ended up being twice the size they were supposed to be (In your defence they were really tiny circles, surely they were meant for children? Some of your friends have implied that you’re child-sized, but that’s not the point).

***

You were halfway through the exam when the same invigilator came by your desk again and placed a black mechanical pencil on your desk. When you looked up at her questioningly she merely shrugged her shoulders with disinterest and walked away, your whispered “Thank you!” falling on deaf ears. With the help of the mechanical pencil you managed to shade the rest of your answers reasonably well and completed the paper. Once all the papers in the exam hall were collected you approached the invigilator to return her the pencils.

“Thank you so much for loaning me the pencils! I wouldn’t have been able to complete the paper if not for the second pencil!”

“The second pencil belongs to your friend, she left this note for you when she left the exam hall.”

Puzzled, you thanked her one last time before taking the note. Friend? You don’t have a friend who was taking bio with you this semester, as far as you know. Who could the pencil belong to? You unfolded the note to see a short message, and – is that a phone number?- in loopy cursive handwriting.

“I’d want my pencil back, cupcake. Call me.

Carmilla”

_____________________

[Carmilla]

You don’t know what possessed you to actually lend your pencil to Laura. _That’s a lie! You know exactly why you lent her your pencil._ Your brain supplied helpfully. _Not helping!_ Great, now you’re arguing with yourself in your head. _Way to go, Karnstein._

***

You noticed her the moment you walked into your first bio lecture of the semester. Sat right in front of the class, her notes arranged on the desk with a full selection of highlighter pens, was this honey blonde girl, looking way too chirpy for a 8am class. The other students in the lecture hall were either napping on their desks, or inhaling their morning coffee in hopes of actually surviving the lecture. You trudged to the back of the lecture hall and sat down, resting your feet on the desk (you do have a bad ass reputation to maintain) while waiting for the lecturer to arrive. And when he finally rushed in with his barely tucked-in shirt and disheveled hair you could safely conclude that this 8am class was definitely not the lecturer’s idea.

“Alright you lazy buggers, settle down. Whoever planned this 8am lecture clearly has a bone to pick with you and me, so let’s cooperate with each other and make this as painless as possible.”

You smirk at the lecturer’s candidness, as the rest of the class sniggered. When he said that he has to mark the attendance of the class, grumbling about “unnecessary procedures and needless paperwork”, you paid particular attention to the name of a certain honey blonde girl sitting at the front of the class.

_Laura Hollis._

***

You saw her at the subsequent lectures, when you deigned to attend the lectures (sometimes after a night out and other… activities, sleep is more important than a 8am bio lecture with a grumpy lecturer). The enthusiasm that she showed on the first day was visibly dwindling as the semester progressed and you noticed this particular bunched up face that she made she went up to the lecturer’s desk to receive her quiz marks one day.

On the day of the exam, you were making your way to the exam hall when somebody collided into you, scattering your notes everywhere. A snarky comment was right at the tip of your tongue when you looked up and saw her, staring forlornly at the cupcake that was smashed on the floor. How anyone can look at a smashed cupcake like somebody just murdered their puppy you would never know, but that was definitely how she looked when she stared at the cupcake. You gathered your notes with a barely suppressed eye roll while she picked up the cupcake, apologizing to you profusely at the same time (actually now that you think about it, you’re not sure if she was apologizing to you or to the cupcake, since she didn’t actually spare you more than a glance).

She was sitting just a row away from you in the exam hall, and you saw the same bunched up face she made as she spoke to the invigilator. You didn't know whether to feel amused at her expression or feel bad about her situation. You ended up finishing your paper relatively quickly, and you saw that she was still hunched over her paper and scratching the back of her head. It was then that you made the split second decision, scribbling a note on a bit of spare paper that you have before handing over your paper and the pencil to the invigilator.

As you walked out of the exam hall you chanced a look at her as the invigilator passed her the pencil. The look of gratitude on her face and the smile that she gave the invigilator was doing something to the corner of your lips, somehow making them resist the force of gravity. Yes, that was it. Her smile is just anti-gravity. To the corner of your lips. You’re definitely not fighting back a smile.

_Whipped, Karnstein, whipped!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Carmilla seemed a little OOC, she wasn't very keen on letting me into her thoughts! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
